virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Sci to Ulti: Regarding Administrative Duties
23:23:08I'm here. *Sorry for being late. *23:24:34It's okay *I need to discuss with you what has to happen for the rest of the month, as I most likely will not be able to do much this month *23:25:17Okay. *23:25:24First of all, the Support Group *23:26:14I'm hosting the next meeting, right? *23:26:47If you can figure out a good time for most people to be on next week, for both people in the Western Hemisphere like me and people in the Eastern Hemisphere like Ahmad, Echo, etc., that'd be good, otherwise the next meeting will have to be March 21st at a to be decided time. *Yeah you're going to have to be the "supervisor" of the meeting *If you want to know how the first one was, you can talk with Ahmad and he'll probably describe it better then I can *23:27:29Basically, I'll have to be a therapist, right? *Listen to people's problems? *23:27:40Well everyone is a therapist *I mean yes, it'd be nice for you to help and listen, but everyone explains what's going on and their problems, while also being a therapist for other people. *I just need a fellow admin to be on in case something goes horribly wrong *23:28:22I see. *23:28:29Can you handle that? *23:28:31Are there any set topics? *23:28:56No, you'll just ask who wants to go first, and let them speak, talk about what's going on for a while, and then you and everyone else can try and help them the best way they can *23:29:16Got it. *23:29:34The only thing is that the meeting can't last five hours, so make sure that it's at least an hour long and no longer then say 2 and a half hours. *23:29:51Okay. *23:29:53The other thing I need some assistance on is with Fanon Con. *it's supposed to be this month, and we're behind. *23:30:20March's one? *Okay. *What do I do? *23:30:49As I'm not going to be able to participate in this 'con, I've asked you to work with Toon if possible to make sure things run as smoothly as possible *23:31:16Couldn't ask for a better partner. *23:31:20The two of you can decide which of you are going to host, because we're not going to do the nominating and voting for hosts, it's going to be either You or Toon. We don't have time for that. *23:32:06Will there be a writing contest? *23:32:19Make a thread that you can copy/paste from Winter 'con 2014 and just edit for Spring. Make sure that signing up ends on March 23rd, entries are done by the 25th. *Yes but the theme is undecided *I was thinking something like "Real World Problems in Ben 10" or something like that, I'm not entirely sure *23:33:03That's a good theme. *What's next? *23:34:30And what I mean is like.... bullying for example. Or family problems. Or depression. Stuff like that. Relatable stuff. Not geo-political stuff or religious stuff or social stuff, more like personal problems in the real world that can be twisted and used in a Ben 10 environment. *23:34:59 *23:35:07Oh and this time we're not doing the chat sessions *So don't include that. *23:35:35No presentations, understood. *Test. *23:37:28Also there's going to have to be an explanation regarding why the Community Committee isn't handling this. My explanation is simple: "The administration is busy trying to comprend the full and complex nature that a Community Committee poses in regard to events like Fanon Con, and has not reached a conclusion as to how it should work nor who should be involved and how it would be run by the time of the Spring Fanon Con 2015. Therefore, the event will be handled by Toon and I this time, and the Committee will potentially be used in full effect for the first time in the Summer Fanon Con 2015. " *If possible, try and save that *If not, I'll post it on virt *23:38:39Can you post it? *On VBT. *23:38:46Yeah I will *On Friday 27th, I would suggest revealing the winner of the Writing Contest, which you and Toon will have to judge. ** Friday, March 27th *The following day, I would reveal the first half of the normal Fanon Con entries on the 'con blog *The day after that (Sunday March 29th) I would post the rest of the entries on the blog *k? *23:40:48Okay. *What now? *23:41:56My final request is that you take this opportunity to figure out what problems our community is facing currently, what we can do to fix, update, and improve on our wiki, and what should be dealt with when I post an update to 2015 - A Year of Community in April. *This is the time to prove yourself as an administrator. *23:42:53Right now? *23:43:24Well during the course of March *If you could maybe have a list of stuff by the 30th, that'd be nice *23:43:49Okay. *23:44:10I'll copy and paste this all to VBT so you can see it again *Think you can handle this? *23:44:21Yes. *23:44:24Alright. *I'll still be on maybe tomorrow to release the first episode of Season Two of MURDER (try to be on if possible), and I'll quickly check the wiki on the 22nd when I post the second episode *Other then that, I'm off-the-grid *23:45:42By any chance do you know how to change the fonts of wikis? *23:46:02For just part of some text or for the entire wiki? *23:46:14Entire wiki. *23:46:30Unforunately I don't. *23:46:39Okay. *Anything else to tell me? *23:47:21No, I'm just going to copy this to VBT and then get some sleep.